Cupid's Arrow
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: For Rosey: "I Hated him, yet i loved him. She loved him yet she hated me for loving him." Sakura is known as Suzuki Highschool's "Cupid." Never dated a guy herself, she goes around setting up anyone who asks, success, always 100%. Until she met Sasori...


**_geez guys I totally fucked up Dx this was suppose to be out a WHILE ago, but I have had so much going on, collage and friends and family and yuk D: I am SO sorry. And on top of that I wasn't even able to complete it, so I have to cut it off at a stupid cliffy RAWR place _ Ugh. And I have no energy to continue after I lost half the rest of it, so please , please bare with me!! I AM SO SORRY. But I hope you all enjoy what you can._**

Sugar: Love is in the air!

Sasori: Hn…

Sugar: -and the love just died… -pause- well, as you could have guessed, this is just a silly little One Shot I wrote on the plane to tell you guys: "Happy Valentines Day!" I am super excited! Yes I am!

Sasori: That makes one of us.

Sugar: Oh come on Loveless-Or-Not, you need to put in your romantic chip, cause its time for love~!

Sasori: I think I just baby barfed.

Sugar: oh Bologna, I'm god in this story and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Muehehehe. Oh before I forget, who ever is being a total b***h to Lovagirl132 better stop! You're ebil reviews are not needed. Thank you!

Sasori: Wow… like that helped much. Tch.

Sugar: TTwTT sorry…

(PS. Sorry it's so quickly written, I hope it will still be enjoyable. I don't have a tone of time now a days, my best friend just died, so I can't promise any updates soon.)

**.:**Cu~!**:.**

"You sure you like this guy?" It was the question.

"Y-yes." That was the answer.

It was the question I asked a lot, and that was the answer I almost always get. The reason I said almost wasn't because there were a few inconviniences, trust me when a girl likes a guy they will do anything to get him, but because there is a girl that I know who swore to herself she would never like this guy, not in a trillion years and not for all the money in Japan, who soon found herself falling deeply for the boy she thought she hated.

That girl is me. Sakura Haruno, age 17, Sophomore at Suzuki High School, also known as Cupid. Well, Cupid is what they call me and not because I grow baby angel wings and fly around the school in a diaper, but because I am the most reliable hook up system a person can find. Take this current situation for an example.

"Can y-you really g-get me together with S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked me.

Freshman were so easy, "Sure, why not? Haven't failed once." Not true, but she doesn't need to know that.

Her eyes brightened, "O-oh thank you, S-sakura-senpai." Hinata glanced at Sasuke standing by his locker with a couple buddies and blushed, "I have c-class now. See y-you later."

I watched her retreating form down the hallway and took a bite of the muffin crumbling in my hand. Project time.

I caught Sasuke by surprise when I slammed my hand against his locker, "Hey loser." I said.

Sasuke smirked, "Well if it isn't Miss Cupid herself, what's up?"

I rested an elbow against his locker and pretended to pick my nails, "Cute girl wants to catch a movie."

He quirked a brow, "Sorry I don't speak Romance."

I gave a short snort "Movie, at eight tonight don't be late" I said and shoved a ticket for the newest romantic comedy in his face.

As a Cupid, always be prepared with the latest cheesy romantic movie tickets.

Sasuke looked confused, but took the ticket anyway, "Kay, catch you later then…" he left without another word down the hall.

Even though I won't be going, I'm sure Hinata would love to. I cracked a smile and threw my muffin in the garbage.

Of course, the next day Sasuke was all over Hinata, holding her hand and walking with her to classes, I even caught them in the library together. Hey I had a gift.

"P-please accept this," Hinata's frail fingers were clamped around a small box wrapped in purple paper and a pink bow.

I flashed a smile "Aw, really that wasn't necessary." I flushed when she propped the box in my hands and thanked me again. I looked at the gift and started guessing what it was. I would never have guessed that this little gift started a huge mess I wouldn't be able to solve easily.

**.:**Pi~!**:.**

Ino took the box from my hands and shook it, "So, what do you think it is?" she asked.

I snatched the gift Hinata gave me from her and glared, "I don't know Ino, why don't you let me open it!" I snapped.

Ino held up her hands in defense, "whoa, sorry Princess didn't mean to piss on your throne." She laughed.

"That's Cupid to you." I said and started to rip the paper surrounding the box.

Ino Yamanaka, age 17, Sophomore at Suzuki High, also known as my best friend.

We were currently eating lunch outside on the benches in the school's garden. Ino had sushi and fried shrimp, while I had a ham sandwich, I have to remind myself to pack my own lunches from now on.

"So I heard Cupid struck again, eh?" Ino said, mouth full of shrimp. I ignored her, because I knew what was coming next, "Sakura, why don't you try to find yourself a guy, huh?"

I sighed, "Ino we've been through this. I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Ino gave an annoyed groan.

I licked a paper cut I just gave myself, and frowned, "Because, eventually someone will come along and ask me to set them up, and I can't do that if it's a guy I like."

Ino rolled her eyes, but dismissed the subject and brought up a new one, "Well okay then, can you set me up with someone?" She asked, her cerulean eyes blazing.

That was shocking. Ino interested in someone? Is hell frozen? Hello Mr. Devil I think someone froze hell, cause this can't be happing. I chocked on a piece of meat, "Really? I mean, okay who?"

Ino cut me a nasty look, "His name is Sasori. He's a Junior and we're in the same Chem class."

I grinned and poked Ino in her sides, "Aw, does Ino-chan have a crushy wushy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Way to be mature Sakura."

Rolls of laughter over took me and it was a few minutes before I could gain control of myself, "Ha- sorry, sorry. Okay I need more info than that. Interests? Hobbies? Favorites?"

Ino bit her lip, "Yeah… I haven't really spoken with him. I was wondering maybe you could help me with that part too?" She flushed.

I blinked. Oh lord, have mercy.

But of course he didn't hear my prayers, because the next few words out of my mouth made me regret being born, "Yeah sure, no problem."

Ino smiled, "Really? Great, thanks buddy you're the best!" she flung her arms around me in a hug.

"Don't worry, this'll be easy." I said.

It was supposed to be easy. But like many of things, it was indeed the hardest thing in my immature high school girl life.

"Hey," Ino dropped her arms and picked up the forgotten present, "You didn't finish opening this."

I looked at the half unwrapped box and took it from her. I nimbly pried the rest of the paper off, getting a few paper cuts here and there, and lifted the lid to the precious navy colored box. In side was a little pink panda bear made of glass holding a tiny red stone in its paws, hanging from a thin chain.

"Oooh!" I squealed, "It's so cute!"

"Hah?" Ino looked from me and the bear and shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat Cleopatra."

I pretended not to hear and cuddled the bear to my face, "I will call you… Sakura Jr."

Ino sucked in a breath, "Ew, sorry but as your best friend I have the right to disapprove"

"Eh? It's my bear!" I pouted, "What's wrong with Sakura Jr?"

"It's just creepy." Ino said.

"Fine, how about Kokoro?" I suggested, seeing as the bear would be close to my heart it made perfect sense.

Ino shrugged, "yeah sure, I mean it is your bear after all" She grinned.

I looked at some of the bleeding paper cuts on my hand and stood up, "I'm going to wash these before they get infected." Ino nodded and I excused myself, taking Kokoro with me.

Bathroom, bathroom… the school halls were pretty much in ruins since everyone was either outside eating or with a teacher retaking a test. I looked at my bleeding fingers and sighed. I was never one of much intelligence when it came to coordination. I was too busy thinking about my fingers when I bumped into something fleshy and warm. Kokoro flew from my hands and skidded across the floor in a glint of pink.

"Damn!"

I gasped and scrambled on the ground to fetch it when a pair of hands beat me to it. Looking up I saw the most gorgeous boy a mommy and daddy could have created. His eyes looked like a golden gem shinier than the one Kokoro held and his hair was a strange crimson color that really brought out his chalky white skin. It took all in me not to touch his face. He held my little bear out to me, and a snatched it from him without thinking.

He chuckled, "Thank you would be nice."

I flushed, "Yeah, thanks.".

His eyes danced with amusement and he took a knee looking at me from head to toe. "I think I have heard about you, they call you Cupid, am I right?"

I nodded not finding my voice.

"Ah, I see. What are you doing here in the Junior's division, dear Cupid?" The boy asked.

"Bathroom." I said and pointed to my bleeding fingers.

He clucked his tongue and took my hand in his. I thought my heart had stopped. He didn't offer to help me up, but instead took my finger in his mouth.

Yep, my heart had stopped now. Damn sucker.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I snatched my hand away and scooched back against the wall.

He laughed, "Just trying to help." He smirked, "Nice panties by the way."

I chocked as I watched him turn on his heel and walk away. I looked down at my wide open legs and my face must have turned to be a thousand degrees. "Pervert!"

**.:**Dah~!**:.**

I was scarred. Yes. I should have known better than to get involved with such a playboy. But of course high school girls aren't very smart, and my friends this is not the last time we meet Mr. Panties Man.

Ino coughed on her lollipop as I told her what had happened. We were cramming for a test in biology class while our teacher, Mr. Hatake was running a few minutes late. He was always running a few minutes late, and believe me, no one really cared.

"He saw your _stuff_?" Ino asked, holding in rolls of laughter.

I rolled my eyes at Ino's choice of slang. "My undies, yes."

She kicked back her heels and rested them on her deck, "Wow, what a spaz you must have been."

I glared and knocked her legs off the desk, "Yeah thanks for scolding me while that evil little perv totally shot a glance at my lingerie!"

Ino muttered under her breath, "Sorry dude, but what's the big deal, you're flipping Cupid!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with anything!" I snapped.

Ino crossed her arms, "Okay, okay cool your jets Issy Prissy." Sometimes I wish she would stop with the name calling.

After that Mr. Hatake arrived and gave us each our little packet of doom called a test and gave us till the end of the period to finish, which wasn't very fair seeing as he's always ten minutes late and this is a thirty minute class.

When the period ended I had to start my dirty work, finding things out about this Sasori guy and reporting back to Ino after my free period ended. Juniors don't have free till the end of the day, so watching this guy during class will be a piece of cake.

Only problem… is how do I know who Sasori is!?

I sighed, jee thanks Ino for good description.

"He's my height, and really cute!" Ino had told me. How was I supposed to know who that is?

I snuck over to the Junior division and snuck around the lockers waiting for the students to get to class. When the halls were empty I checked the Junior schedule and class name list.

As a Cupid, you always have schedules and name lists of every grade at every time.

It took me a second to find the name Sasori on the list, the little sucker had Algebra Two. _So he's the smart type eh?_

Room 903 was the Junior Math room, and when I got there I saw about a billion boys Ino's height and a lot were pretty cute. I sucked in a breath and thought about how to do this in a sensible, none destructive way that involved shouting his name at the top of my lungs.

Wait a minute… that was perfect!

I turned the handle of Room 903 just when everyone had settled down. The teacher Mr. Asuma gave me a look telling me to get on with it or not at all.

Come one Sakura you can do this one girl! So I went for the kill.

"I need to speak with Sasori for an article in the school news paper." I smiled cutely and waited for someone to stand up.

"Hey, it's you!" A voice said from the back.

I almost barfed, because standing up was the boy from yesterday, "Mr. Panties Man!?"

"Panties?" a blond boy sitting next to him sniggered, "Whadja do this time Sasori, hmm?"

Sasori knocked him in the skull and walked to where I was standing, "Yeah, what do you need?"

I chocked, "P-please follow m-me, I n-need to a-ask you a few q-questions." Pull it together!

He obliged and fell in step behind me as I lead him from the class room.

Mr. Asuma told us to be quick and shut the door behind us, "So?" Sasori raised a brow.

**.:****:. **

Sugar: Omigosh I am SO SORRY once again!

Sasori: They get it, they get it!

Sugar: But that's the thing, they DON'T

Sasori: Wow… you're pretty serious.

Sugar: I'm really serious! You guys always review and are such great readers, and I can only offer you THIS! Ugh! I am such a mess up this year!

Sasori: Calm down, calm down!

Sugar: Sigh… I WILL make this up to you all! I will try my hardest to write as much as I can before…

Sasori: Ya gonna tell em? WAIT. YOU HAVEN'T

Sugar: Nah… only Lova… and Dendra…

Sasori: Figures…

Sugar: Well… guys… I know you all aren't gonna care as much, but I am indeed gonna leave Fanfiction soon. Not right away… in about… um… a year or so, but I am gunna quit. I have to for collage and to get the job I want I have to focus on my studies and train hard! So… in this next year I will write as much as I can. Stories of every type, and before then, please, request as many stories as you wish, give me couples, pairings, genre, and what not. On my profile, there are story slots and I will fill them out as each stories are requested… PM me. OH and while I am in collage, you can always, always PM me! I will answer as much as I can, and I assure you I will! I don't wanna loose you all!

So yeah… That's it. I have to go now. And I WILL finish this story.. so… until this. Adieu!

**_P.S. I AM SO SO SO SORRY!_**


End file.
